The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of a cross of a pollination of a group of chrysanthemum cultivars on a female parent chrysanthemum cultivar named `Dark Eyes` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,244) in a controlled environment in Ter Ar, Holland.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Remco was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in August 1992 in a controlled environment in Ter Ar, Holland.